79th and Emerald
by Roscoe's Wetsuit
Summary: Being an Erizo, is not easy. You're immediately targeted to die because f stuff your people has done in the pass. Scourge Erizo, is the next man to take over the business. A heartless, but sexy young man, meets the daughter of the rival leader, Rosy. He is told not to get attached but he can't help himself. Rated M for violence, drug use, adult themes, rape.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Have you ever heard, that when a baby is born, their parents already know what they were gonna be? Yeah, my dad and mom both knew exactly what the hell I was gonna do, and if I refused, my life was gonna be on the line. I was a lil bad ass by a year old. I learned how to shoot that same year, and how to handle business. I was my parents' trophy son.

"Scourge please, I'll suck you off for some." My worst customer, Yasmine begged. This bitch don't have no money for anything.

"Get out my face Yasmine, come back when you have money." I said.

"Please-"

"Don't make me hurt you Yasmine." I whispered.

"You're just like yo damn daddy."

"You know it." May I mind you, I'm 7. My dad would sit on the porch behind me, and watch me handle my business. If I fuck up, he would yell and scream at me and I don't have time for that.

My little brother, Carlos walked out the house and sat next to me on top of an old car.

"Hey Antonio."

"What you want man?" I asked.

"Nothing, why you talking to me like that?" He asked.

"Don't make me-" I felt a gun against the side of my head. I chuckled and took mine out and put it under his chin.

"Looks like we're both gonna die." Carlos whispered.

"You know it." I whispered back.

My dad walked over and separated us and chuckled. "That's enough. You two are little gangstas, only being a year apart and shit."

"You raised us like that Papá, I owe it all to you." I said, taking out the money I made and putting it in his hand. My dad is a fit man, green hair and blue eyes, a big gold ring on his index finger, and a shiny white smile. People say I look exactly like him, but some other people say I have my mom's face.

"Carlos, what about you?"

He pulled out the same amount as me and smiled. "Sorry Antonio, Carlos beat you by a dollar. Good job man, I'll tell your mother to make you favorite meal tonight."

"Okay!" Carlos ran in a second to the house happily.

"That boy moves at sonic speed." Dad joked.

"That should be his nickname, Sonic. He's one of the fastest runners in the business."

"Good idea, come on. Let's go inside for we get shot down."

My dad did have a sweet spot, he loves all of us on the down low because when we get his money, he acts like we got an A on a test or whoever collected the most rocks. But when he's in front of business, we have to act like he's not our father. We say Tyler, not Papá, not dad, not father, shit not even Mr. Erizo. But when it's not business, he acts like them fathers that live in the rich parts.

Mom was cooking with my kid brother on her hip, Manolito. He was 3-years-old and already knew how to hold a gun, but not shoot because that's dangerous.

"How was work guys?" Mom asked, kissing my dad.

"Great, made at least $200 thanks to those two."

"My boys are little business men, Manolito, take up after you brothers." Mom cooed. Manolito babbled and drooled over his hands.

"Valentina, I'll finish the dinner, you go chill out."

"No, no, no. I'm the wife."

"You're also tired. Go sit." Dad said. Mom sighed and sat at the dinner table and bounced Manolito around.

"So, how was school today Scourge?" Mom asked.

"Normal." I answered, glaring at her.

"That's not what your teacher said." Fuck. "You wanna tell me the truth?"

"Fine, me and Terrell's son got in a fight because he said that that my dad owes his dad money and if he don't get it he was gonna blow us all up." I explained.

"Well tomorrow, I want you both to go down to Terrell's and tell him that he's pussy for bringing my best runners into it. I don't owe him shit. Oh, and make sure nobody catches you with a gun." Dad ordered.

"Are you sure Tyler?" Mom asked.

"Positive babe. You two eat and go straight to bed, do you understand?" We nodded and ate.

A couple minutes later, I was getting in my bed when Carlos just cursed. "Shit!"

I ran into the bathroom to see him bleeding from the side of his shoulder, and that's when I called for Dad. He ran in and muffled Carlos sobs.

"Shh. What happened?"

"Somebody shot me, it hurts!"

"Shut up Carlos, yelling is not gonna help. Show me." Dad whispered. Carlos slowly dropped his hand and there was a hole and maroon colored blood coming out of it.

"Scourge, go get a towel and a mop to clean this up. You're gonna be okay man, just don't pass out." I got the towel and mop, and cleaned most of the blood up while my dad tried to stop Carlos from bleeding out.

"Am I gonna die Dad?" He whispered.

"I don't know. I'm gonna take this bullet out okay, just scream in this pillow." He grabbed the pillow and waited for my dad to take it out of him. Dad pulled it out and Carlos started screaming, like bad. Dad started to wrap it up and stopped the bleeding.

"Good job. You're not going anywhere tomorrow, you too. I'm going out and gonna get one of my guys to run. Okay? I love the both of you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(7 years later)

"Wake up bitch." I whispered, waking Sonic and Manic up.

"Shut the fuck up." Sonic whispered.

"I have to go to work and make sure you two don't die." I said. I put my shirt and jeans on, then grabbed my bag. "Come on bitches!" I yelled.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat, when my diva little sister started bragging about how good she is at whatever, like she always does.

"Shut up Sonia." I said, throwing a piece of an apple at her. She has pink hair, like my grandmother, and green eyes like my mom.

"You're just mad because you can't double dutch."

"Um, I can't do that in general because that'll fuck up my reputation. You know I would get killed on the spot."

"Don't remind me." Sonia whispered. Okay, she saw people get killed a couple times around me. At least she don't have to sell shit, she's a girl so she can't.

"We're ready man." Sonic said. Sonia got up and walked outside without us, so I had to hurry up and grab her by her hair.

"Hi Scourge!" Girls yelled and squealed. I would usually say hi to them, but I had to catch up with Sonia.

"Have you lost your damn mind? Who taught you to go by yourself to school? What's your last name?" I asked.

"Erizo." I pulled her hair again, making her yell.

"You don't tell no one that! Have you listened to anything I tell you? Manic, make sure she doesn't kill herself." I growled and stormed off to school.

"Damn Scourge, who pissed in your coffee?" Asked a voice. It was my friend Sleuth.

"Sonia." I answered. Slamming my locker, causing it to dent.

"Damn, you're mad." My main bitch, Fiona said. The only reason she's not my girlfriend because I have shit to do and I don't want her to be in my way.

"Sonia's ol' stupid ass wanna walk off by herself knowing damn well who her people is. She gonna get her stupid ass killed one of these days."

"It's Sonia. Your dad spoils her and sugar coats shit, that's why she thinks everything is good." Sleuth explained.

"I know, she'll learn one day."

 **One day, I know this was probably bullshit, but I wanted to get this shit in. I was kind of inspired by Icy Knuckles's** ** _Emerald Avenue_** **, but you know, with a 2016 twist and this is more based on Scourge and his people. I suggest you check you check Icy Knuckles out.**

 **I don't own Sonic, Scourge, Sonia, Manic, Sleuth, or Fiona, they are for SEGA and the Archie Comics.**

 **I own Valentina and Tyler.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bell rang signaling that all students should be in class or heading class. The hallway became less filled with a few stragglers running to class but one.

The green haired bad ass slow swagger his way down to his first hour class with Mrs. Brady the algebra teacher.

"Some stupid shit!" He mutters under his breath. "I should be out there helping pops than sitting in a damn math class! That fuck ass old man don't know what he doing!" He cursed and threw his books on the floor.

He grumbled some more then went towards his books until a pair of Black Nike Air Force shoes stood on his books. Scourge's eyes trailed up the figure. He was a grey wolf, with cold blue eyes smirking down at the green hedgehog before him. His blue eyes widen at the menacing wolf.

"Well, well look what I see here a Erizo!" He coldly remarked. Scourge growled and backed up. "Ian Santiago!"

The wolf stepped forward grinning at the hedgehog. "I'm very pleased to see you." He said putting his hands in his pocket.

"What shit do want spill out now!" He growled. The wolf chuckled, he began to trace around Scourge.

"Erizo, you know for a bitch who works in this business you would think that you know what I want!" Scourge stepped forward with a powerful blow to Ian face. Ian fell back as his facial features expressed confusion as to what has happened. His blue glances up as the hedgehog leaps forward, his feet meeting his face.

"Ya know for a guy who's a smart ass you surely don't know who you're dealing with!" Scourge stomps his foot into his face earning a whimper from Ian. Scourge smirks, lifting his leg up, aligning the end of his foot with his jaw. He takes a step back and swings his foot causing Ian to fly to the other side hitting locker behind. The wolf cried out in agony as he slumped down. His face scrunched up in anger, pushing himself while clinging on to the opened locker.

"Zolo!" He called out.

Scourge titled his head a raised a brow at the boy's reaction. There a brief pause until three boys jumped in front of him in a fighting stance.

One was a blue armadillo with grey eyes. The other was a white echidna with burning crimson eyes full of rage and hatred. The last one was a hedgehog like him, but he was brown with amber eyes he also had a switch blade in his hand. Behind the boys stood the wolf clinching his head. His eyes met Scourge, as he breathes heavily in and out.

"Get him!" He wheezed out. The boys lunged forward at him.

Scourge bends backwards placing his hands on the marble floor on the back of his head pushing his lower body to the up. His legs take the echidna forward while he flips back on his feet slamming the echidna head on the floor. Scourge dodge the armadillo punches taking his right hand twisting, his other leg pushing kicking the back of his legs to avoid the hedgehog with a switch blade using the armadillo as a shield of the contact. The armadillo howl in pain as the blade made contact with his side. Scourge dropped the boy sprung forward making his fist contact the brown males face sending him backwards. The brown hedgehog body slam Ian's body back into the locker that he previously landed on earlier.

Scourge smirk cracked his figures and neck. "That's all you got son!"

"You'll see what happens when you mess with me!"

"Like your gonna do s*** to me, I'll send ya ass right back in em lockers again!" Ian grinned wickedly at the green hedgehog.

"You're gonna get what ya deserve Erizo!" He muttered staring at the hedgehog as he got smaller and smaller down the hallway. "Oh yeah, tell Sonia that I'll be waiting for her!" Scourge didn't hear everything he said, but he did hear his sister's name.

"What you said about my sister bitch?!" Scourge yelled.

"You heard me Erizo!" Ian yelled back. Scourge growled and kicked a locker. Unfortunately, a teacher saw him.

"Hey, Antonio, detention!" She yelled.

"Mrs. Evelyn, please I can't, not today." Scourge whined.

"Why? You can help your father out with that drug dealing. Let me tell you something, drug dealing won't get you nowhere son."

"It put food on my family's table and clothes on their back. Ask your husband." Scourge winked at her before walking to his next class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Erizo kids walked near their house and already saw the police waiting for them, especially for Scourge.

"Hi Erizo!" The head one yelled, Vector.

"Sonic, go make sure Sonia and Manic get in the house safely." Scourge whispered, handing him the keys. He walked over to the police officer, and crossed his arms.

"Another drug related murder happened around here. Did you have anything to do with it? They said it was one of Corky's boys." Vector explained.

"Whatever happens with Corky boys, stays with Corky. I was in class."

"Oh! You're going to school? 17 years old and in the 11th grade, such an accomplishment." The other one yelled, Espio.

"Look here, you two better get the hell up out of here before you get killed." Scourge murmured.

"They're not gonna kill us, they're too scared."

"I'm not." Vector grabbed Scourge and slammed him onto the police car, this wasn't new for the young hedgehog, this happens every other day.

"On the ground!" Espio yelled. Scourge sighed and got on the ground and let the them search him. They took his pocket knife out of his pocket, and handcuffed him.

"Scourge Erizo, you're under arrest for-"

"Let me guess, assault with a weapon?" Scourge said cutting them off. "Man fuck you, fuck you, matter a fact, FUCK THE POLICE! MOM!" Scourge yelled.

"I know you ain't finna bring your mother out." Espio said. They were scared of Scourge's mom, she was one of the nicest people in the city, and she don't never lie. So if she knew her oldest son was getting bullied by the police, she will tell the SEPD (Seventy-ninth and Emerald Police Department) in 2.8 seconds.

Valentina walked outside and saw that Vector and Espio were fidgeting to get Scourge out of his handcuffs.

"What's going on Scourgey?" She asked.

"They slammed me onto the car, put me on the floor, handcuffed me, took my pocket knife, and arresting for something I didn't even do!"

"M-Mrs. Erizo, we can explain-" Espio started.

"Vector, Espio, I know your mothers. You want me to tell them that you're abusing your power?" The two shook their heads. They got into their car and sped off.

"Get in the house boy." Valentina demanded, grabbing him by the neck making Scourge make a stupid noise.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, OKAY!" Scourge yelled as his Mom still held onto his neck. Once he got into the house, his father immediately threw his book bag at him.

"Obtener la casa para un poco después de que termines. Es lo mismo que ayer." Tyler murmured.

"For what?"

"Because Sonia wants to go some Santiago house-" Scourge immediately got angry, and everyone could see it. Anger boiled in his skin, and went to her room.

"Yeah, that was the point-"

"Get off the phone Sonia. And I'm not fucking playing with you." I said.

"You are not the boss of me." Sonia said with stank attitude. Scourge gripped the phone out of her hand, and told the person off in Spanish.

"The fuck is you doing with Ian Santiago?"

"What I want." She said. Scourge grabbed her by the color of her shirt and slammed her to the wall.

"Wanna run that by me again?"

"What you gonna do? I'm just as old as you Antonio! Small dick having ass." Sonia murmured.

"Sonia, I don't want you nowhere around him. He has an alliance with Corky and you know Corky has been on our asses since I was born and you know he's just using you to get to me to get to Dad."

"You are not my father."

"WILL YOU DROP THE STANK ASS ATTITUDE FOR A SECOND! DAMN, I'M TRYING TO PREVENT YOU FROM GETTING RAPED, MOLESTED, TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF!"

"TOO BAD! HE ALREADY DID!" Sonia immediately covered her mouth. Scourge growled and flipped a chair over. Sonic and Manic ran in to the room to see what was going on, they saw Scourge having a mental breakdown.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Where's my gun? Where the fuck is my gun, I'm gone!" Scourge yelled. "That fuck ass bitch raped Sonia."

"What?! You have got to be kidding me." Manic said. "Corky is taking shots at us. Using Ian to get under our skin. He thought messing up one of the people that we take dear to our heart, will make us back down. You know if we go up there, then you're gonna die."

"Then what are we gonna do?" Sonic asked.

"Calm down first. I have a plan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure you used a condom?" Manic whispered.

Scourge buckled his pants and put his shirt on. "Pretty sure. Just in case, I pulled out."

"Come on, let's get back before Ian comes back."

"I feel so nasty dawg. She didn't even know how to suck my-"

"Alright Scourge, still 14 here."

"Right. Her coño apestaba, olía a los pies de la abuela. Gusto como el polvo y el culo."

"Ew Scourge. I didn't need to know all that!"

"Oh and she has ass hair. Man, why couldn't I have Kacey? I just had to do it Brenda, Brenda motherfucking Santiago."

"I told you with Kacey! Where did you get Brenda from?"

"Kacey wasn't home." Scourge murmured.

The next day at school, Scourge walked in with smelling like hand sanitizer, and soap.

"Bruh, why you smell like that?" Sleuth asked.

"Look, Ian raped my sister, which was Corky saying that he's coming for us and so I decided to fuck his nasty ass sister, Brenda, to say that we ain't going nowhere. That bitch smell like and tasted like dust and ass." Scourge whispered.

"I knew it." Sleuth said. Brenda and her ugly ass friends walked past Scourge and Sleuth giggling and blushing and waving and whispering. Scourge started gagging a bit, so he grabbed a nerd's lunch bag and threw up in it.

"Hey I was gonna-"

"I'll pay for it later." Scourge whined. He quietly sobbed in his locker and continued to throw up in his bag.

"It was that bad huh?" Sleuth asked. Scourge sniffed and nodded.

"I don't wanna do that no more. I need to go home and pray or something, sweet baby Jesus."

"I know little one. You'll get over that experience soon-"

"ERIZO!" Yelled a voice. It boomed through the walls of the school.

"Shit, why today Jesus?" Scourge whispered. Ian pushed Scourge into the lockers, staring at him.

"I should fuck you up for raping my sister!" Scourge yelled.

"I should do the same!" Ian yelled back.

"Your sister liked it! It's not rape if you like it, ain't that right Fiona?"

"Don't put me in your situation Antonio." Fiona murmured.

"Corky is gonna fuck your whole family up! We're gonna be the best drug dealers around 79th and Emerald."

"Too bad that you won't be around to see that. We all know Corky is gonna cut your ass off once he gets what he wants, you think you're gonna have a street name or a weed plant named after you?" Scourge asked.

"You're a fucking liar Erizo."

"I know the game by heart rookie! I'm a senior in this shit!" Ian punched Scourge in the face. Sleuth and Fiona and everyone else backed up and let the two fight.

Scourge kicked him in his stomach and bitch slapped him into a locker, Ian wiped his face and tackled him to the floor and grabbed his throat. Scourge kicked him in his balls and counter-tackled (I don't know if that's a real word just roll wit it) him and punched him in his face, whipping his head side to side. It looked like the boy had whiplash.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Ian yelled. He pulled his pocket knife out and slashed torso twice, and stabbed him in his side. Scourge's eyes widened, and he fell back hitting his head on a couple lockers.

"Oh shit! Somebody get a teacher. Antonio you're good, hurry the fuck up!" Fiona yelled. A girl with pink hair and green eyes came with a first aid kit, rushing to save Scourge.

"Who are you? Where's the teacher?" Sleuth asked.

"I'm Rosalinda Rose, and the teacher could give two shits. Hey, check if he still has a pulse, you call 911." Rosy took the pocket knife and slashed Scourge's shirt open to see just blood. She cleaned him up, and wrapped the wounds up. Manic, Sonia, and Sonic ran down the hallway, wondering what was going on.

"Shit, shit, shit! Who did it?" Sonic asked.

"Ian." Sleuth answered.

"That fucker would do it too. What y'all doing? You put him on his side so he doesn't choke on his saliva and blood. Scourge, Scourge look at me." Manic said, lifting his head up.

"Huh?" Scourge answered, eyes getting ready to drop.

"Look at me, you're gonna be okay, just a little bit of boo-boos."

"Right, a…little bit of…boo…." Scourge murmured before passing out. The ambulance came and picked Scourge up and sent him straight to the hospital.

"We gotta stop this. When we make this big drop to all of the 917, it's fucking over! We gonna tell Corky and his boys to back the hell up." Sonic explained.

"About that, we can't really make the drop by ourselves. We gonna need some more boys on our side just in case shit goes down and get ugly."

"Who is it? Spit it out Manolito."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh." Sonic started.

"Hell." Sonia said next.

"Yes." Manic said with a big smile on his face.

 **Did you like it?! This is my favorite chapter and yes bitch I did it all! Jk, Jk, shoutout to the person that saved my life, TxA23 this person did the first couple of paragraphs and TxA23 basically saved my life.**

 **I don't own Scourge, Rosy, Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Vector, Espio, Fiona, nor Sleuth. They belong to the Archie Comics and SEGA**

 **Ian Santiago belongs to TxA23**

 **I own Brandy, Tyler, Valentina, and Kacey.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scourge woke up in a hospital bed, Fiona and Sleuth sitting with him and waiting for him to get up.

"Guys, what happened?" He asked, his voice a bit groggy. Sleuth ran to his best friend's side and checked him out.

"Am I in the hospital?" Scourge asked.

"Nah, we just stole a hospital bed and I let you stay in my house." Sleuth explained.

"Dude, that's soooooooooooooo ghetto." Fiona giggled.

"I guess that medicine is taking a toll on you." Fiona said. Sleuth's mother, Bonquiqui walked in the door and just started yelling at Sleuth like he was crazy.

"Sleuth, Din't I tell you to do de dishes, or what?! I swear to God you are so lazy sometimes, why did ya have to come out of me, or what? Lookin' like Shaquille O'Neal oh tall ass! Okay?"

"Mom, calm your diabetes havin' ass down! Okay? I'm helpin' my friend who just got cut up like a fuckin' onion! Okay?"

"Boy, don't talk about your moms like that. Mine wouldn't even be having that conversation with me." Scourge murmured, shifting in his bed.

"Is that Scourge? Oh my God, I haven't seen you in a long time! Do you need anything baby?"

"No ma'am."

"Kissing up to poor ol' Scourgey I see." Sleuth whispered.

"Go out there and do them dishes before I put a belt to your ass." Sleuth groaned and went to do the dishes, leaving Scourge and Fiona alone.

"I'm glad you're okay Antonio."

"I'm glad too. All I remember is this girl patching me up, she was beautiful too, but I feel like I've seen her before. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Me neither. We'll probably figure it out later."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh."

"Hell."

"Yes!" Manic pulled his siblings onto the steps and rang the doorbell excitedly. A man with red hair and gold eyes opened the door, and immediately knew who these people were.

"What's up Erizos?" He greeted letting them in.

"Hi Aaron. We need to speak to your dad." Manic explained.

"Okay, follow me. Dad! The Erizos need to speak with you!" He yelled. They went into his office and sat down right in front of the main man himself, Avondre Rose. Known for dropping shit when nobody is looking, and having one of the best gangs on his side through all of it.

"Hello, Sonic, Manic, Sonia. How are you?" Dre greeted.

"Good, we just need to talk to you." Manic answered.

"You know I would do anything for a family friend. I heard that you are getting ready to drop some big shit to all of the 917, how is that going?"

"Um, yeah about that. Scourge got hurt by one of Corky's boys in school, and now that we know what they're capable of, we need some extra help. We'll give you 50% of the profit we make and we'll figure out how we pay everyone else-"

"Daddy, Scourge Erizo is here, should I bring him in?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, his people is already in there." Amy helped the limping Scourge in, much surprise to everyone else.

"Scourge, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be-"

"Sonia, who's been in the game longer? Me. So, I feel much better I just can't walk the way I used to. Dre, we'll actually pay you 25% of the profit and if we have any leftover money, we'll give it to the gang and our dealers and runners. Now, we need some awesome protection. We already got our first dealers on the scene with just a pistol, we need some firearm and I'll pay for it all." Scourge explained.

"30%." Dre said.

"20%."

"40%."

"Done." They shook hands, and Dre called Rosy down to watch em while he gets some firearms and weapons.

"Ooh." Scourge mouthed.

"Can I help you?" Rosy asked him.

"You're the girl that helped Scourge huh? Here, that's 60$, think of it as a thank you gift." Sonic said politely, taking out a wad of cash and giving it to her.

"Thanks, and you're welcome."

"Got damn she's beautiful, I call dibs." Scourge whispered to Manic.

"Dude, we're working with her father. We can't get attached, your feelings are just gonna get in the way." Manic whispered back.

"Right, so we'll just be-"

"Nothing. You can go out after the drop. Right now, it's about beating Corky at his own game. We don't sell base, but this drop is gonna be over 30 pounds of base."

"Damn, I like the way you think little guy."

"Thank you."

"Okay guys. Here are your firearms, and I'll get one of my gangs to help you guys in the long run."

"Thanks Dre." With that they left, but Scourge thought he would stick around and talk to Rosy.

"What's up."

"Look, Dad said not to get attached so that's what I'm doing." Rosy snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Daddy's girl huh? I likes that." Scourge whispered.

"Will you get off my property please and never talk to me again, thank you."

"You saved me from dying so I owe you- "

"This money was a gift."

"Yeah from my brother. What about something from your boy?"

"Look, if you're talking about sex, then you're not in luck because I'm not having sex until I'm married." Scourge scoffed. "Besides, you had sex with Brenda Santiago, ew."

"A girl with morals huh? Chica when I'm done with you, you won't have no more morals."

"Nigga please get off my property before I get my dad." Rosy said, popping her gum.

Scourge grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him. Blush ran across her cheeks at how close they were, and at how strong he is.

"How tall are you?" Scourge asked.

"5'8." Rosy murmured.

"Uh-huh. I'll catch you later, since you want me to leave so bad. Goodnight, Rosy." He slapped her butt and winked at her before limping to his car and driving off.

(Rosy POV)

Amy walked up behind me and chuckled. "You guys are cute."

"What?! What are you talking about?! Him, no." I said, fumbling over my words. Stupid, fucking, esé! He was voted biggest flirt and I think that is beyond accurate! Every cute girl he sees; he fucks with them.

"Rosy, it's written all over your face. You like him!"

"No I don't! He likes me, but I definitely do NOT like him. Dad says not to get involved with your workers so, that's what I'ma do."

"Alright Rose, this is all I'm saying. My mind is telling me no…" Amy started. Oh shit, she getting ready to sing.

"Amy." I warned.

"But my body! But my body is telling me yes! I don't wanna hurt nobody. Why you wanna hurt him Rosy?!"

"Amy! I just don't like him, not even as a friend."

"You know, looks can be deceiving. Maybe he's a nice guy, just putting up a front for everyone." She does have a point. What if he is a gentleman? Nah, I highly doubt that he is. Again, this is business, cannot let my feelings get involved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked out my house and made my way to school, that's when the bullshit starts.

"Rose! Wait up!" Scourge yelled. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. The next thing I knew; this stupid bitch was right next to me trying to keep up with me.

"Hey baby." He said smoothly.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "I am not your baby, and you are not my daddy." I said.

"Ooh but I would love to be your daddy. Come on Rose, I know you want to be with me, so why not?"

"Business. That's why. I don't like mixing business with pleasure, especially when you have people after you."

"Come on, these people won't touch you. I swear to God I won't let them touch you." Scourge whispered in my ear. I pushed him away from me and started to get in his face.

"Look! I don't like you! Not even as a friend, so leave me alone and don't think after this when everything has died down that you're gonna get some because guess what I'm gonna be celibate! You're gonna have to put a big diamond ring on my left finger and we're gonna have to have some type of commitment! I don't like you, nobody likes you because you're a pervert and all you do is have sex with women to get your point across or just to fuck!" I yelled.

He stared at me like I was crazy. I'm not crazy, he's crazy! I believe in commitment because my dad and mom was not happy and she went and married Corky. But that's not the point, until you give me everything you got in a relationship, we are not friends nor partners! I'm not just gonna let any dude in my life.

"So is that possibility?" Scourge asked. I should've punched him in the face, but I turned away from him and went to school, like a normal person!

I walked to my locker, and took the books I needed out. I was still pissed off, but my gay guardian angel/ best friend James came to his locker and waved his fan in front of his face.

"Hey Sexy, what you mad about?" He asked.

"You know Antonio Erizo?" I asked.

"Ooh girl, you mean the Hispanic dude with the beautiful hair and eyes and sharp teeth? Hell yeah I know him." James exclaimed.

"Well ever since I saved his life, he's been trying to get in my pants, and I keep telling him that I'm celibate and I'm not trying to mix business with pleasure." I explained.

"Girl you know you need to give him the panties. Celibacy is boring. My mom said the same thing and guess what, she ended up with this fabulous son." James said, waving his fan in front of his face.

"You're right, you are fabulous."

"Speak of the sexy devil, there goes your baby daddy." Scourge made his way towards us, a sly look on his face and backed me up into a locker.

"Hey baby."

"Didn't we just have this conversation outside?" I asked.

"Yeah, it just made me want you more." He whispered.

"Get off me please." I demanded, gripping my pocket knife.

"Girl give him a chance!" James whispered harshly.

"No! Move Scourge! Damn." I pushed him off of me and turned my back away from him.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you later." Scourge gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked back over to his friends. Then some more bullshit happened, right when the bell rings.

"I'll catch up with you, I gotta get another book." I said to James. I opened my locker and that's when someone started breathing on my ear. I turned to see Ian standing there, just staring at me hungrily.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked.

"You." He answered, licking his lips. He pulled me to his body and caressed and gripped on my ass and that shit hurt! This might be Corky trying to take a shot at me and my family, he is with my mom.

"Get away from me." I whimpered. He chuckled and knocked the books out of my hand, picked me up and started to drag me somewhere. I didn't know what he was gonna do to me, all I know is that I'm scared and I want my daddy.

 **Ooh, cliffhanger. Oh how I love cliffhangers, it adds more intensity.**

 **I do not own, Sleuth, Scourge, Rosy, Fiona, Sonic, Manic and Sonia.**

 **Ian belongs to TxA23**

 **I own everyone else.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: If you're NOT comfortable with sex scenes or whatever, then skip the shit you don't wanna see**

"Stop Ian!" I yelled as he dragged me to the janitors closet. I attempted to kick him in his balls, but I missed. He muffled my screams with his hand, and slid my pants off.

"Shut up!" He said through clenched teeth. He opened my legs and just, shoved himself into me, taking my virginity. I screamed in pain, that shit stung, and I mean bad! He went in and out of me while I cried and just straight up just felt pain. I saw blood running down my legs, and just cried some more.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I yelled. He didn't stop, he just went faster and faster. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't be able to see his face or my body. Why did this had to happen to me? My dad is gonna go crazy when he finds out, and actually kill both Corky and my mom.

A couple minutes later, he pulled out, thank God and just left me there. I curled up in a ball and cried until I fell asleep.

(Scourge POV)

"Scourge, go to janitors closet and get a mop so we can clean all of this up." My teacher said. I nodded and left out the classroom to go to the janitors closet. I turned on the light to look for the mop, where I saw a body curled up in the corner.

I moved most of the tools to see…oh shit. "Rosy! What happened?" I yelled, shaking her. All I see is red in a puddle by her…her um…how can I say this without being pervertish? Her vagina, nah, fine, her pussy!

"Oh shit. Dammit!" I yelled still shaking her. I took my jacket off and covered her body, and took my gym shorts out of my pocket and put them over the lower half of her body.

"Scourge?" She asked, hissing in pain.

"What happened Rosy?" I asked. She burst into tears, and covered his face.

"Ian-"

"Ian did what? Don't tell me he-he did it, didn't he?" She slowly nodded and wiped her eyes. I guess I was taking too long because they sent James to check on me, you know to see if I didn't get jumped.

"Scourge, what are you doing?" James asked, this the first time I've seen him put down his fan in a long time.

"James!" Rosy yelled hysterically, jumping in his arms.

"Girl what happened?" He asked, his eyes filling with concern. Rosy wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"Ian Santiago raped me." Amy whispered. This wear James went from flamboyant and cute to manly and mad.

"Oh-oh hell no! Where the fuck is he at? I have a 7.5 foot ready to go up his ass!" He yelled.

"That is it! We're gonna have to go shoot up a couple houses I see." I followed James to Ian's classroom, ignoring Rosy's pleas and telling us to stop. We burst into that classroom, and I just saw James take off one of his heels and go for Ian and started to beat his ass.

"Bitch! You-don't-touch-my-mother-fucking-best-friend-which-your-ugly-ass! Touch-her-again-and-I'll-beat-your-ass-again! Let's go Scourge, this is messing up my make up."

"Hold on." I said. I walked over to him and threw Ian into the unbreakable glass window, and kicked his stomach.

"That's for my twin scars!" I yelled. I stepped on his ribs and acted like I was stomping in college. "And that's for raping Rosy!"

"That bitch deserved it." Ian murmured. I know he's trying get under my skin, but that is not gonna happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To apologize, I brought Rosy chocolate and flowers because girls like that cheezy stuff I think, so I was like, what else I got to lose. Since I don't use doors, I climbed to her window and knocked on it. She was reading a magazine and in a robe. Damn she looked good. She looked over to the window and looked at me like I was a ghost.

"What are you doing here Romeo?" She asked.

"To say sorry for acting like that earlier today. Here, I got you a couple things." I said. I gave her the yellow roses and the teddy bear, and she finally let the bad girl attitude down a bit.

"Thanks Scourge. I'm gonna name him Forrest."

"Ew, Forrest? Besos, it means cuddles." She giggled and nodded.

"Forrest Besos. Thank you, I know I said I didn't want to mix business with pleasure but, we can be friends."

"I can take that. You're gonna help me in or what?" I asked. She gave me her hand and pulled me in. Her room was NOT like Sonia's. It had baseballs and basketball posters, and basketball shoes and gaming systems. Even her bed spread was for a boy.

"You really like you some basketball." I joked.

"It was for my older brother, Antoine. Corky killed him. I promised to take care of his room while he was gone. He was the one that got me into celibacy, now I feel like I let him down."

"Nah, that wasn't your fault. Corky got Ian to get my sister too, we don't even know if she's pregnant or not at this point." I pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "You didn't let anybody down."

"Thanks Scourge." Rosy muttered. Avondre walked in, and I could already see that he wasn't happy.

"What are you doing here Erizo?"

"Um, Rosy was having some complications with her TV so she called me over." I lied.

"Okay, well, I have firearms on deck and an army for ya. We gave all your runners guns so they'll be safe up until the day of the drop."

"Wow, thanks man I appreciate it."

"I'm good for something. I heard about what happened at school today Rosy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ian did it." Rosy murmured. Avondre started to get pissed off, so I left. I could hear his screaming and hollering from 8 miles away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Rosy POV)

"That motherfucker?! Oh ho, that's it, I'm calling your mother!"

"Dad, I know you're mad but calling her won't help us! What if Corky picks up, we're dead!" I yelled. He scoffed and continued to dial the number.

"That motherfucker couldn't have hurt me if he tried. Besides, all he got is Ian, I have 4 gangs that would ride for me, and then 2 more just because! I'm the king of New York and no one and I mean no one will fucking take that away from me! Nobody is gonna hurt Daddy's princess either." I sighed and sat down.

"Yeah let me speak to Rhonda. I don't give a shit Corky! Your little bitch ass friend raped my daughter and I think you're trying to take shots at me and the Erizos! Well let me tell you something, when we make this drop we're gonna see who gets the crown. Rose bitch!"

I walked into Amy's room so my dad could throw his little hissy fit, and she was reading a fashion magazine. "Look what the cat dragged back in, I heard you and Scourge's conversation. Ahh, doomed love, my favorite kind of love."

"Look we were just talking about Ian and Corky. And what do you mean by doomed love?"

"We all know that either you or Scourge is gonna die. The sexy and bold Antonio Erizo meets the beautiful but mentally scarred Rosalinda Rose. Their love is forbidden because, well Rosalinda's father is the king drug leader and when Scourge's family does business, the two can't help themselves. They secretly meet up, and one thing leads to another, they have the best night of their lives-"

"Okay Amy. Our love is not doomed. How can it be doomed when there is no love?"

"Bitch, the way Scourge beat Ian's ass when he found out about what happened is his way of saying "hey I like you, let's fuck". He's mad because he didn't take your oh so precious innocence first."

"That is not true." Amy chuckled and went back to her magazine.

"Okay, don't come to me crying when he disappoints." I rolled my eyes and walked back into my room. I took a picture of Antoine out of my drawer and looked at it.

"Does he just want me for my body Antoine? You probably don't even know." I whispered to it. "I mean, he was pretty mad, but he really likes me so I could see why. Is this doomed love? Oh Antonio, I know our love for each other is real but, we just can't be together, especially now. I mean you're prone to death, I' prone to death, our families are prone to death. We just can't be seen with each other."

"I'm pretty sure we can work something out baby." Said a voice. I turned to my window to see Scourge sitting there with a smirk on his face. "You realize you talk to yourself right?"

"Shut up. So we're dating now?" I asked. He chuckled and walked over to me. He grabbed my hips and stared deep into my eyes.

"I wouldn't say that. I call it, keeping it on the low, you know making sure it's just between us."

"Can I tell James?" I asked.

"Fine, tell James." Scourge said. I giggled and pecked a kiss at his lips. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Rosy! Where are you bitch, we having pasta tonight!" My brother yelled. I through Scourge in a closet and acted as if I was watching TV. He came in my room and looked dead at me.

"Why are you watching the cooking channel?" He asked.

"Um, there wasn't anything else to do." I said nervously. AJ and my other brother Ronaldo scared the dog piss out of me. Their voices are so demanding because you know, all of my brothers have an Italian-Brooklyn accent so you can't tell when they're joking or when they're mad. Gives me chills just thinking about it. I would love to thank my mom for that.

"Okay, get your ass out here will ya? Pasta night and Dad is not in the mood if you get what I'm saying."

"Okay, I'll be right out there." He nodded and finally left out my room. I took Scourge out the closet and gave him a long passionate kiss goodbye.

"You have to go!"

"Geez, okay, I'm going. I'll catch you later." Scourge said. I walked to the dining room and ate with my family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Location: Central 79** **th** **and Emerald, Corky's Place**

"Why is that little motherfucker in my territory?" Corky asked himself, looking at one of Tyler's runners. Corky was a Caucasian with teal hair and indigo eyes, a buff body with tattoos all over it, and sharp teeth.

"He ain't one of those runners for Tyler nor Avondre. I've seen their runners before, he's not one of them. Stop being so paranoid." Rhonda said, sitting on his lap. She was an Italian woman with pink hair and gold eyes, a slim body, and a devious smile. At this point, she doesn't even acknowledge her kids nor her marriage to Avondre Rose.

"Whatever you say babe. The plan went through, we got under Avondre's skin."

"Good, Rosy deserved that. All that shit she put me through when she was kid, I'm just glad I got out of it."

"Me too. I love you, you know that right? I love both you and CJ dearly, I know you won't leave the both of us for anyone else because, we're soulmates."

"I love you too Corky." The two kissed passionately until shots were heard.

"Oh shit, get down Rhonda! Ian, get CJ!" Corky yelled. Rhonda put her hands over her head and laid on the floor.

"Damn man." Ian whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I cannot believe that the same dude you said you hated, is now going out with you." James joked. It was a nice Friday morning, they cancelled school because they found a lot of drugs in the girls' bathroom and they're cleaning out the whole school.

"Yeah. After a couple of days, we'll be together." I explained.

"The drop. What if he dies?"

"Then, I'll still keep him in my heart. But I know he won't get hurt, besides, he has a full army of men."

"Wow, you got you a very strategize boyfriend, congrats. But your love is doomed as hell, you know that right?"

"First Amy, now you! I know that our love is doomed, we're both crack/Mary Jane babies."

James was confused. "You were born with crack in your system?"

"No, my dad calls kids that were born in the game crack and/or Mary Jane babies. I'm hood royalty."

"Shit, don't I know it." We both laughed and ate our frozen cup. Then some kid ran by us and fell.

"Are you okay?" I asked, checking on him. I looked at him, and it was my half-brother CJ. CJ and I are really close, him and my dad are like best friends.

"Hi Rosy. I was just running home, or Corky was gonna get pissed off." He said. CJ was really weird and stiff. He doesn't even consider himself Corky's kid at this point.

"Okay, be careful kid." James said.

"You're so awesome with kids James." I joked. He scoffed and took his fan out.

"Girl please, I couldn't even take care of myself when I was his age. Now I know what my mom goes through every day."

"Shut up." I said, pushing him playfully.

"Rosy, I gotta tell you something." Said a voice. I turned to see Scourge standing there, in a state of panic.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"They're out to get me. Corky and Ian are on my ass right now, I have to stay away for a little bit-"

"Erizo! We don't have time for hide and go seek!" Ian yelled.

"Get in the house!" Scourge yelled. He pulled his gat out and started shooting, all I remember hearing was gun shots.

 **Do we really need to know who I own? For the new characters, I own them. Ian belongs to TxA23,**

 **Review!**


End file.
